1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to liquid supply systems.
2. Related Art
As a liquid supply system capable of supplying liquid to a liquid consuming apparatus, a mode of supplying ink to a printer, which is an exemplary liquid consuming apparatus, has been known hitherto. In recent years, a large ink capacity has been demanded. For this reason, it has been proposed to house a large-capacity container bag for containing ink in a case on a printer side face and supply, via a tube, the ink to a cartridge having a head on a carriage (e.g., WO97/42035). Since ink contains a precipitating component in some cases, it has also been proposed to house an ink pack that contains ink in a casing and vibrate or rotate the ink pack together with the casing to stir the precipitating component (e.g., JP-A-2012-139852).
In WO97/42035, if the ink contained in a containing bag contains a precipitating component, since the precipitating component is not stirred, there is a possibility that the ink cannot be provided to the printer, which is an exemplary liquid consuming apparatus, in an appropriate concentration condition. If the technique proposed in JP-A-2012-139852 is applied, the concentration condition can be improved by stirring the precipitating component. However, a problem arises in that the apparatus becomes complicated since the ink cartridge, which serves as a casing for containing the ink pack, is vibrated or rotated using a magnetic vibrator and a generator coil.